


Moment's in Sand

by ScytheMeister23



Category: South Park
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen, I'm surprised that she's listed as Ruby, That's Craig's sister, They're both 12, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An actual documentation of Karen and Ruby watching Movies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment's in Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Karen and Ruby's friendship. Day 7 of 30.

A nest of blankets had been made for the occasion while the TV played. Eyes peered out of the nest to observe it with great Gusto, as the third and arguably best Harry Potter movie was on TV played.

 

The commercial break began, bringing the two inhabitants to run out of their blanket fort and run to the kitchen for snacks. “You start the cocoa and I'll cut the cake!” Ruby yelled to Karen as they ran through the house. They reached the kitchen and immediately got to work with their respective tasks, Karen starting the kettle and grabbing the cocoa powder while Ruby got plating for the cake.

 

“Normal commercial breaks are about 2 to 3 minutes long, so if we don't want to miss anything we have about that long to do this.” Ruby yelled to Karen.

 

“We've already spent 10 seconds getting here!” Yelled Karen in response. “We have a minute and a half left already.” The kettle wouldn't heat up, which they both saw as horrible in this race against time. “We have something of a warning, don't we? Doesn't ABC usually talk about what they're doing with their channel right before they start playing movies again?”

 

Ruby had to think about that for a couple seconds. “They usually do? I think? Has it happened at all during the movie?” She questioned herself and Karen both.

 

If they got this wrong, they could miss a few seconds of their Harry Potter marathon, but most importantly, the _Prisoner of Azkaban._ They both panicked as they came to the realization simultaneously.

 

“Forget the cocoa and just let the water heat up!” Ruby yelled as she grabbed the cake to run back to the living room. They ran and they both made it into the fort just before the movie started back up. “We should time this to make sure. You alright with going to the kitchen alone so I can time it?” she asked as she handed Karen her slice of cake.

 

Karen almost considered otherwise. “I think I can make it alone. I think” with that, she sighed slightly, having admitted her doubt for herself.

 

Her shoulder was grabbed by Ruby. “I know you can do it. I'll say when we near 2 minutes so there's a little more warning. You can do this, Karen.” Karen's self assurance had grown back a little.

 

Watching the movie gave them constant worry for if they would be prepared when the next commercial break happened. They both knew that their placement during a made for theater movie would be tactful, probably between scenes. Hopefully. Hopefully ABC was more humane than that and wouldn't bring a commercial break if the scenes if they were in the same part of the castle. Right?

 

As the scene played on, Ruby and Karen grew anxious with when the next break would begin. It would come without warning and they knew that. ABC didn't do anything except for the very beginning of when other movies would be on later that day or that week. There was no such warning, so Karen had to stay ready to run for the duration of the movie.

 

They heard the kettle go off from the kitchen.

 

“Good luck, Karen.”

 

The break started and Karen ran, eager to get her first solo mission done as quickly as possible. She reached the kitchen and immediately took the kettle off the stove. She grabbed the marshmallows and cocoa powder, along with mugs and prepared their cups.

 

“You have a minute!!” Yelled Ruby.

 

She had to work faster. She poured the boiling water into each cup, measuring with her eyes to ensure she didn't add too much so she could add the milk.

 

“30 seconds!!”

 

Karen stirred the mixture quickly and added the milk, then the marshmallows. She was finally on her way back to Ruby, and now came the precision part where she couldn't run back.

 

Horror struck Karen as Ruby yelled from the living room. “It started without warning!!” she yelled. Karen shuffled faster with the realization that she was running out of time before something important happened.

 

She made it. Just before the confrontation between Harry, Hermione, and the Weeping Willow.

 

“You made it!” cried Ruby as she was opening the entrance to their fort. Karen crawled in with their beverages to keep watching the movie. “I'm so glad you made it!!” Ruby cried as they started watching the movie, together again.

 


End file.
